Abstract: Health problems related to our subspecialty require multidisciplinary approaches for understanding and treating hearing and communication disorders. Advancing the scientific foundation of otolaryngology requires well-trained investigative teams with diverse skills and backgrounds in basic and clinical science. A new integrated training program for Otolaryngology-Head and Neck Surgery residents in basic, translational, and/or clinical sciences related to otolaryngology is proposed based in the Department of Otolaryngology-Head and Neck Surgery at the University Miami Miller School of Medicine (UMMSM). The training program's mission is to address these needs by supporting research opportunities in the disciplines related to otolaryngology, providing strong curricula in an integrative framework, with an interdisciplinary research culture emphasizing mentoring, academic advancement, grantsmanship, diversity outreach, responsible and ethical conduct of research, and productivity. The Specific Aims of the IRTO are to: 1) Provide research experience with mentors conducting basic, clinical, or translational research in diseases and conditions related to hearing and communication disorders; 2) Provide core and elective didactic opportunities to ensure trainees acquire in-depth knowledge of relevant basic, clinical, and translational research techniques; and 3) Provide curricula, seminars, workshops, and tutorials focusing on topics related to professional development skills. This program is supported by a highly collaborative group of mentors who direct active, NIDCD funded research programs; opportunities for interdisciplinary research collaboration and specialized training in a broad spectrum of research fields relevant to hearing and communication disorders; and an exceptional institutional infrastructure and research culture provided by multiple departments and colleges. A history and record of interdepartmental collaborations and collegiality among researchers in disciplines related to otolaryngology is a key factor for long-term success for our training program. Equally important is the long-standing culture of support, value, and enthusiasm for research training by the leadership in the Department and the institution. Moreover, we have successfully obtained a new ACGME approved 6-year research track position. We aim to provide the scientific training, as well as communication and administrative skills to enable our graduates to compete successfully for individual NIDCD-sponsored research awards and eventually become creative contributors to the future of otolaryngology.